Intimidating
by Belestrange
Summary: Marauders can be a bit intimidating, as Lily is about to find out. Oneshot, LJ, rating for language.


Author's note: I'm Back! With my first L/J fic, nonetheless. Broaden my horizons and all that…. That is all.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter. I'd be working on the seventh book if I did. (And not killing Ron, _hint, hint._)

Dedication: To Moony, because she's moving. And we shall miss her.

**Intimidating**

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Lily Evans screams at the tall, hazel-eyed boy in front of her. To her absolute fury, he smirks at her.

"No you don't." He says calmly. "You love me. You're just denying your feeling towards me because you used to hate me." Lily's mouth drops open. How does he know? How the _hell_ does he _know?_ Simple: He's a Marauder. Marauders know everything. Then again, maybe he _doesn't _know. Maybe he's just bluffing, pretending he knows so that she'll admit to what he wants her to. She closes her mouth, then opens it again. Trying to steady her voice's shaking, she says,

"That is _such_ a lie. I absolutely detest you." He raises his eyebrows.

"I don't think it _is_ a lie, Poppet." He says, taking a step towards her. She takes a step back.

"Potter…" It is meant to sound like a warning, but it comes out more like a whisper. James takes another step closer. Lily takes another step back.

"I don't _love _you. I have a – um, a boy…friend." She invents wildly. He smirks again and steps forward.

"No you don't." He says calmly. She loves the way his mouth curls up at the corners and the way it feels to be pressed up against _– focus Lily_. She takes another step backwards.

"Y-yes I do." She stutters. He steps forward again.

"Who is it then?" He asks, still smirking. She stumbles back. Something about the way he looks at her always makes her stumble, nowadays. He intimidates her, and her deepest, darkest secret is that she likes it. Her back hits the wall – Fuck. She looks around the room wildly – the first boy she sees will do. _Searching, searching…_

"Black." _Damn it._ _Why_ **her**? James looks at her amusedly.

"As in, Sirius Black?"She nods weakly.

"Sirius." She confirms shakily. It's hard for her to say _anything,_ pressed up so close to him, her back flat against the wall, no escape. James grins.

"Oi, Padfoot!" Without even turning away from Lily, he calls his best friend.

"What?" Sirius looks up from his game of chess with Remus, who is beating him spectacularly.

"C'mere!" Sirius rolls his eyes, gets up and strides over to James, all the while moaning and grumbling about being interrupted from his chess game. When he sees who James has pinned against the wall, though, he grins devilishly.

"Ah, Prongsie, raping Evans, I see. Good, good." Lily glares at him, whilst James raises an eyebrow.

"Funny, if Evans were _my _girlfriend, I wouldn't encourage raping by another bloke." Sirius looks confused.

"Sorry?"

"Evans is your girlfriend, isn't she?" Lily looks at Sirius pleadingly. Not that she thinks that this will actually work. She's known from the moment Sirius's stupid name came out of her big, fat, stupid mouth, that this 'plan' will never succeed. Sirius leers at her.

"Yeah, yeah, Ev-er, Lil's my girlfriend." He glares at James, though somehow, he's still smirking. "Get your nasty hooves off her, Prongsie."

"Hooves?" Lily asks bemusedly, desperation momentarily forgotten. James, to her surprise, flushes.

"Never mind about it." He mutters. Sirius clears his throat.

"Do I have to _beat_ you off her, Prongs? Move!"

"Oh, Sorrrry." James rolls his eyes and backs away slowly. Before Lily can move, however, Sirius has taken his place.

"What's all this about, then?" He asks, kissing her neck."

"Your idiot friend asked me out again, Black. What else would it be about?"

"Mmm…" He begins sucking on an earlobe. "And where do I come into all this? " She flushes.

"Stop that! God, you're such a man-whore." _Although,_ she thinks, glancing over his shoulder, _those girls in the corner are probably saying the same thing about me._ Then she catches sight of James, talking to Remus, looking absolutely furious, and quickly turns her attention back to Sirius.

"You haven't answered my question, Poppet." Poppet. She shivers. _James_ calls her Poppet.

"I sort of…Itoldhimweweredatingtogethimoffmyback." She says, all in a rush. He arches a dark eyebrow suavely.

"I'm flattered, Evans, but why_ me, _of all people?" She blushes more deeply.

"You were the first boy I saw. I wasn't thinking clearly." His hands slide much lower than necessary.

"Lily Nicolette Evans, not thinking clearly? I'm surprised at you." She grabs his hands and places them firmly back on her waist.

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Prongs stole your diar- I mean, uh, lucky guess?" He grins hopefully. Her eyes narrow, as they always do when she's getting ready to yell at someone, particularly James.

"I'm going to kill that boy." She mutters, before pushing Sirius off of her. He holds her back, however.

"Evans, listen." She is slightly intimidated and a bit alarmed by how mature and reasoning his tone is.

"What?" His silver eyes pierce her emerald ones, and, though she can appreciate their beauty, she can't help thinking that she much prefers hazel.

"He's in love with you, _James,_ I mean. Really, just give him a chance, please?" She takes in his serious expression.

"I-I'll think about it." She murmured, knowing full well she doesn't need to.

"Thanks." He smiles at her. She smiles back, surprising herself.

"Thank you, _too_, Siri-" But before she can finish her sentence, someone cuts her off. A very tall, messy-haired, bespectacled someone.

"Listen, Lily." James says angrily, "I know you don't want to like me. I know I'm not perfect. But you could at least give me a chance before you start snogging my best friend – who is an _idiot,_ by the way." He glares at Sirius. Lily is dumbstruck. She's never seen James this angry, not even when Sirius had purposely set fire to his just-finished, five-foot-long Transfiguration essay, due the next day. And she certainly didn't expect this…_act_ she's put on with Sirius to actually work. She opens her mouth to explain.

"James, I – " But he cuts her off again.

"Lily, I don't want your excuses! If you don't want me, fine, but you could at least-"

"I'm not bloody making excuses! It's you I like, you git, _NOT SIRIUS_!" And with that, she grabs him, pulls him down towards her, and kisses him soundly. They break apart. "I love you, James!" She says angrily. James stares at her speechlessly. Finally he says,

"I think I owe Sirius an apology." Remus begins to applaud.

Review!


End file.
